A base station of a communication system uses a map transmitted for each frame through a downlink to allocate radio resources to a terminal. When informing various terminals of the allocated radio resources, a run-length method is used. In the run-length method, while a starting point of the allocated radio resource is not informed, sizes of the resources allocated to each terminal are informed, and the starting point of the resources allocated to each terminal is informed based on a sum of the sizes of the resources.
However, in a service having predetermined traffic such as a real-time service or a voice service, since the radio resources are required to be allocated for each frame again when it is required to allocate the fixed radio resources, there is a problem in that a signaling overhead for an allocation message is high.
In addition, when a method for fixedly allocating the radio resources by using one allocation message without allocating the radio resources to the terminal for each frame is used while using the run-length method, it is required to acknowledge all the fixedly allocated radio resources to detect a location of the allocated radio resources.
However, the map in a previous frame may not be detected by an error, and the location of the radio resources allocated to the terminal may be falsely acknowledged when the run-length method is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.